


Sleeping beauty

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with sleeping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: То, чего детектив Рид не знает. То, о чём он даже не догадывается. Не имеет ни малейшего понятия.Пальцы скользят по линии подбородка, наслаждаясь колкостью щетины, и спящий человек ластится к руке не замечая этого. Он тыкается в ладонь, словно кот, который хочет, чтобы его приласкали.— Сейчас, Гэвин, — улыбается Коннор.Когда человек спит — он всегда Гэвин, когда бодрствует — детектив Рид или просто засранец. Наверное потому, что спит Гэвин молча, не сопротивляясь и беззащитно подаваясь рукам Коннора, который делает это уже не в первый раз.





	Sleeping beauty

Есть какой-то сбой в том, что происходит с Коннором каждый раз, когда он остаётся для ночного дежурства вместе с Гэвином Ридом.

Сбой, который случается снова и снова, отделяя Коннора и его восприятие коллег в дневное время от ночного. Не всех, конечно, Гэвина Рида в частности. 

Это абсолютно точно, определённо и вне всяких сомнений ненормально, но раздражающий его днём человек выглядит в люминесцентном свете ночных ламп совершенно иначе. В отделе людей становится меньше, а, в самый тёмный час, кроме дежурного и пары десятков андроидов никого нет.  
Такое случается не часто — раз в пару-тройку недель, и в подобные моменты Коннор всегда видит одно и то же — на узком, неудобном диванчике, поставленном специально для тех, кого ещё только предстоит оформить, располагается детектив Рид.

Едва ли в его задачи действительно входит пара часов сна, ведь в таком случае он бы велел Коннору перехватить человека на собственном участке работ, сесть за телефон и приняться ожидать вызовов или просто разбудить когда появится реальная необходимость вмешательства.

Нет, человек просто занимается с рабочим планшетом и начинает моргать медленнее. Это выглядит мило до безумия, и система всего лишь фиксирует то, как у Гэвина Рида постепенно закрываются глаза до самых мелочей.

Это личная коллекция Коннора.

Нет, он не сталкер, он не преследует спящих людей и даже спящий Хэнк его не заставит записывать то, как друг булькает, морщится и потягивается во сне. Рид же — совсем иной случай.

Они не друзья и едва выносят общество друг друга в дневное время. Гэвин ненавидит всех андроидов, кроме, разве что, уборщиков — вот этих он не сторонится, может даже шуточку отпустить или там руку на плечо положить — Коннор видел.

Наверное, именно тогда он и почувствовал это. Самый первый баннер о нестабильности, который не появился, хотя должен был, ведь его регулятор сбоит, а дыхание становится прерывистым, когда человек, растягивая губы в улыбке, что-то рассказывает уборщику Шону, не стесняясь дополнять свой рассказ красивой жестикуляцией.

С Коннором он так не делает, даже когда они становятся напарниками.

Не касается его, не прислоняется, не кладёт голову на плечо, как девушке-ищейке, которая была в участке самой первой из андроидов. Правда, все эти манипуляции постепенно своим массивом разубеждают Коннора в том, что детектив Рид ненавидит всех андроидов.

Похоже, ненавидит он только его.

Оттого и приятно смотреть на то, как дыхание спящего человека выравнивается, его рот приоткрывается, а планшет выскальзывает из пальцев. Коннор успевает поймать его за секунду до того, как тот встречается с полом и может потревожить своим грохотом прикорнувшего детектива.

«Сердечный ритм падает», — услужливо сообщает система, и Коннор улыбается. Значит — можно.

То, чего детектив Рид не знает. То, о чём он даже не догадывается. Не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

Пальцы скользят по линии подбородка, наслаждаясь колкостью щетины, и спящий человек ластится к руке не замечая этого. Он тыкается в ладонь, словно кот, который хочет, чтобы его приласкали.

— Сейчас, Гэвин, — улыбается Коннор.

Когда человек спит — он всегда Гэвин, когда бодрствует — детектив Рид или просто засранец. Наверное потому, что спит Гэвин молча, не сопротивляясь и беззащитно подаваясь рукам Коннора, который делает это уже не в первый раз.

Ему прекрасно известно, что если просунуть тёплые ладони под футболку и погладить живот, то человек автоматически прогнётся в спине, а если накрыть пальцами его соски и чуть сдавить их, то можно поймать сладкий, наполненный искренним чувством стон, который тот не удерживает.

Коннор не знает, в курсе ли тот, с кем детектив Рид наверняка спит, что если потереть его тазобедренные косточки, то тот трогательно зажмурится и подкинет бёдра, кривясь так, будто расстроенный малыш.

— Сейчас, — улыбается Коннор, но он не спешит.

Первый раз ему было очень страшно это делать. Коннору казалось, что человек вот-вот проснётся и поймает его с поличным.

«Ах ты мерзкий извращённый ублюдок», — явственно представляет себе Коннор реакцию на то, что он пристаёт к человеку. К спящему человеку. К тому, кто так недоступен для него во время дня.

«Да, я такой», — соглашается мысленно Коннор, возвращаясь по рёбрам вверх, проскальзывая кончиком пальца по приоткрытым губам, чувствуя их мягкость, и надавливая вниз.

Гэвин приглашающе открывает рот, и, честно говоря, Коннор уверен, что однажды, он точно решится на то, чтобы расстегнуть свою ширинку и попробовать осторожно протолкнуться головкой между его губ. Он сделает это хотя бы для того, чтобы в следующий раз, когда Рид будет его задирать, он вспоминал какой мягкий рот говорит все эти грубые слова.

Сегодня Коннор не настолько бесстрашен. Сегодня он ещё боится того, что его поймают с поличным, потому что он не изучил всё, что хотел. Он не наигрался, хотя едва ли то, что внутри всё напрягается едва он прикасается губами к другим можно назвать игрой.

«Я так в тебя влюблён», — думает Коннор, позволяя себе, наконец, признать эту мысль. Он влюблён в спящего, податливого и нежного Гэвина, который стонет в его губы, поворачивается на спины и потягивается, заставляя Коннора отстраниться.

Не в детектива-засранца, у которого иголок на сантиметр кожи больше, чем атомов.

В Гэвина, в которого встаёт от простого поцелуя. Который суёт руку под пояс джинс и обхватывает член во сне, как всегда.

Это — тоже привычно и Коннор ловит себя на том, что он улыбается, расстегивая пояс брюк и медленно соскальзывая язычком замка вниз, глядя на то, как зубчики расцепляются, давая ему лучший вид на симпатичные черные с серой оторочкой трусы, обтягивающие стояк и ладонь, его сжимающую.

— Блять, — тихо ругается Коннор, потому что это — порно. Это то, что доставляет ему больше, чем просто эстетическое удовольствие, приводя дополнительную систему в работу и заставляя возбуждение гонять тириум по трубкам с удвоенной силой.

И всё равно не справляться.

Он опускается на колени, медленно отодвигая ладонь и меняя её своей и Гэвин позволяет ему это. Он не протестует, закидывая обе руки себе за голову, когда Коннор видит ладонью по тяжёлому, упругому стволу, удобно лежащему у него в кулаке.

— Ты выглядишь почти невинным, когда спишь, — шепчет одними губами Коннор и прижимается ими к напрягшемуся животу, там, где под кожей проглядывает значительный пресс.

Это — контрольный в голову Гэвина. Коннору не нужно спрашивать, что человеку нравится больше всего, хотя, признаться, ему любопытно — а что, если он проведёт ладонью вот здесь, по этому чувствительному местечку, когда Рид будет бодрствовать? Он ахнет? Покраснеет? Разозлиться?

Или, как сейчас, податься к прикосновению с жалобным, отчаянным хныканьем и разведёт коленки, только чтобы Коннору было удобно.

Ему и удобно, потому что нужно всего лишь обхватить горячую, дразнящую всем своим видом головку губами и надавить языком на щёлочку уретры, чтобы почувствовать как пряный и, вместе с тем горький вкус бьёт по аналитическим рецепторам.

— Коннор, — выдыхает Гэвин, и насос андроида совсем теряет нормальный ритм.

Ему страшно, когда он поднимает оптические приводы в ужасе, но человек всё ещё спит. Его глаза закрыты, а тело сокращается от удовольствия, и на втором пике спазма, он снова выдыхает сладкое:

— Кон!..

После всего, что Коннор думал за последнее время это — самое неожиданное, что он мог услышать от спящего, откровенного Гэвина. Но, если есть вероятность, что Гэвин звал его, значит есть вероятность и того, что Риду он тоже нравится?..

Когда человек просыпается, Коннор сидит рядом и смотрит на него. Тот, как ни странно, краснеет, а только потом злится и скалится:

— Чего пялишься, жестянка? У тебя что, кинк на спящих людей, а? — это раскатистое рычание не способно задеть ни одной струны внутри Коннора, когда он его слышит.

А вот сладкий, бьющий по всей системе сразу выход, когда пальцы проходятся по нежному, беззащитному животу, а глаза человека вдруг закатываются от удовольствия — может.

— Кажется, больше нет, — хмыкает Коннор, улыбаясь совершенно довольно.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа есть почти в два раза больше. Заинтересованы? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
